


The Man In The Mirror

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: Jared bought a mirror that's enchanted - it shows him scenes of him being a sub to a mystery man (Jensen). Elements that I would love to see ~ Jared has never been into bondage before; Jared can't stop looking at the scenes in the mirror the mirror is showing him; marks from mirror "activities" start to show up on non-mirror Jared; Jensen actually lives in the mirror and is calling out to claim/entice Jared into the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Mirror

The finishing touch to Jared’s new bedroom was a full length, gilt-edged mirror. He’d found it in a tiny antique shop, tucked away in an alley while exploring his new home town. The wrinkled man who sold it to him had given him an amazing price, muttering something cryptic about how the true owner of the piece should never have to pay over the odds. He hadn’t questioned it at the time, too pleased at the bargain price. He hung it reverently at the foot of the bed, fingers gently caressing the age-stains that marked the glass, the beautiful imperfections that had drawn him to the mirror in the first place.

He stepped back and admired his purchase, noticing how his own reflection seemed to glow in the mirror’s light, how his skin looked fine and flawless. Candlelight shadows flickered in the room behind him and for a second Jared thought he could see one more purposeful shadow moving in towards him. Quickly he turned but there was no-one there, just a trick of the light. Laughing to himself and shaking his head, Jared began to pull off his clothes and headed for the bathroom. It had been a long day and he couldn’t wait to get under the clean, soft covers and let it all go.

Turning away from the mirror, Jared didn’t notice the way his reflection lingered for just a moment, longingly gazing out at him before disappearing to blend back into the shadowy darkness.

 

***

 

The room was dark and warm, shadows unfamiliar yet not unwelcoming. Waking like this, he was never sure if it was a dream or not. In the morning he might not even remember, but the glimmer of a soft light distracted him from contemplating whether he was really awake, a golden glow from the aged glass at the foot of his bed. Jared eased up a little from the sheets, rubbing at his eyes to destroy the illusion that someone was looking at him from the mirror, that someone was there with him, a shadow-man, reflection kneeling in the glass at the foot of his bed.

He focused harder and the bare-chested man in the mirror opened his mouth in a soundless cry, maybe pain, maybe ecstasy, Jared couldn’t say. And as the light grew stronger, emanating from behind the kneeling figure, Jared was almost shocked to see that it was a reflection of himself. He should have been more worried, but since it was so obviously a dream, Jared decided to just let go of his fear and watch as it played out. He waited and watched as, in the mirror, a hand appeared on his reflection’s shoulder. A hand that moved possessively to cup his reflection’s chin, tilting the reflection’s head back at a sharp angle before sliding down to rest over his heart. The rest of the unknown person was in shadow, but Jared thought the hand looked like it belonged to a man.

He leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the hand’s owner, but as he peered into the soft glow, the light suddenly dimmed. He was alone in the dark room, and only half sure that he hadn’t been dreaming.

 

***

 

In the morning he could only remember a snatch of the dream, and as is the way in dreams he could not remember whether he’d been the one on his knees, trapped in the mirror, or the one in the bed, desperate for more.

As the day wore on Jared began to forget the details of the dream, everyday events taking over and pushing it to the back of his mind. But the sense of belonging and security stayed with him until he returned home that night and fell, exhausted, onto the bed.

The room was only slightly lit, the glow of the streetlight outside his window seeping through the thin curtains, but in the mirror there was a deeper radiance. The soft light drew Jared to stare into the silvery glass, and as the image of himself faded into view, he began to truly realize that it had not been a dream. He was awake now, hands clenched in the sheets, breath caught in his throat, pulse pounding out a frantic rhythm as he adjusted to the impossible sight in the mirror.

His reflection was shirtless once more, but he could now see the dark, soft material of the pants that clung to his legs. He was closer to the mirror now and he could make out the leather collar that sat snugly over his reflection’s throat. Tonight Jared’s reflection was wearing a blindfold, hands behind his back - maybe tied - and a small smile across his face. The hands of the other man landed on the reflection’s shoulders and pushed him firmly to his knees again. On the bed, Jared gasped a sharp breath at the sudden overwhelming desire that filled him just from that simple gesture.

Although he couldn’t hear when the reflection seemed to be crying out, the sharp crack of a whip sounded loud in the room. His reflection flinched, frown wrinkles appearing for a second before an expression of hazy pleasure spread across his blindfolded face, and suddenly the scene was gone. The mirror was dark again and Jared was left breathless and confused, wondering how these images were coming to him and why they were so exciting. A yearning, building inside him for something he’d never known he could want.

 

***

 

The cool water splashed over his face again and again. He gripped the sides of the sink so tightly that his knuckles were white, rearing back up to look into the brand-new bathroom mirror - the one that never showed him anything but what was truly there to be seen. Staring hard into the cold glass, he willed something to move - anything. There was nothing there, just him and the quiet, empty room.

He braved the walk back into the bedroom, wondering if he was seeing things. Wondering whether he should maybe turn the mirror around tonight, or even take it downstairs. One look at the ornate gilt- work of the frame told him he couldn’t do that. Even now that he was scared, heart skipping a beat as he peered into the dark reflections, he was inexplicably drawn to the mirror.

An overwhelming sense of peace came to him and he sat, cross-legged on the floor in front of the dark glass. Waiting.

This time he didn’t see his own reflection at first. The light grew from one side of the mirror, and somehow Jared knew that it came from the other man. That the reflection of himself was always darkness and shadows, because it wasn’t real yet. The soothing glow came from the man who dominated his reflection. The man who was walking towards him now, silently approaching the barrier of glass that lay between them. The man was tall, though not quite as tall as Jared. Smooth, pale skin looked flawless in the golden mirror light. Half-lidded, green-flecked eyes fixed on him and a full, sensuous bottom lip caught between the mirror man’s teeth. He was dressed all in black, soft fabric clinging to his slim body.

Before Jared could reach out to touch the mirror man, he turned, exposing Jared to the sight of his own reflection bent over a chair, in the sliver of open mirror. His reflection was fully clothed, until the mirror man reached him and slowly pulled down his reflection’s pants to his knees.

The mirror man settled into position behind Jared’s reflection and sent him a questioning glance, golden glow dancing through amused, green eyes. Jared didn’t have to nod to show he wanted it; he was already bent forward, hands reaching towards the gilt frame, desperate to catch every moment. The mirror man smiled and leaned over Jared’s reflection, whispering something that he could almost hear. His reflection arched his neck - begging to be kissed - and receiving only a soft stroke of the mirror man’s fingers along the taut skin, in return.

The green-eyed man pulled back and tugged off his belt, looping it into one hand and testing it with an audible crack. Jared watched as his reflection’s smile opened into an anticipatory, shuddering gasp before the first blow landed. He peered deeper into the glass, watching as the leather strap left mark after mark on his counterpart’s skin. His reflection’s expression wavered between something like bliss and agony with each resounding ‘thwack’ of the belt across his tender skin. Jared reached out further, needing to somehow be closer to the scene in the mirror, but as his fingers grazed the somehow warm glass, the light slowly began to fade.

“Wait! Please don’t go! I don’t even know your name…”

He thought he caught a flash of green before the mirror went fully dark, and a word that sounded like “Jensen.”

 

***

 

The morning light streamed through the gaps around his curtains, and Jared awoke to find himself curled on the floor, wrapped in the comforter he must have dragged over himself at some point in the night. He’d waited as long as he could but Jensen hadn’t appeared again.

In the bright daytime it was hard to think of what had happened as real. Nevertheless he now knew that it was. Now that he had time to think about it, he thought maybe Jensen was playing hard to get, teasing him with glimpses of - a future? A past? Another reality? Something that he wanted so badly, even though he’d never known it before. It felt like a missing piece of his life, a puzzle that could only be put together by the mysterious man in the mirror. If Jared were only strong and brave enough to embrace it, to give in to his desire to lose himself to Jensen.

Jared sat up awkwardly on the floor, bracing himself on one hand to rub his eyes with the other, and wincing as he felt a sharp shock of pain across his rear. The ripping agony dulled to a throbbing ache, and Jared reached down, smoothing a hand over the raw, warm skin. He pulled back the comforter and gazed down at the pink marks that graced his skin, a pattern of crossing stripes that deepened in places to light purple bruising. He knew it would only develop deeper and darker throughout the day. As his hand grazed over the warm, bruised skin, he began to smile. The mirror man could tease all he wanted, but now Jared knew there was a connection between them. Something physical that bound his reflection to this world and himself to the mirror world. He’d have to wait until dark, but he’d make sure that Jensen knew that he wanted it, that there was no need to play hard to get anymore.

 

***

 

As darkness fell, Jared smiled to see the glow begin to fill the mirror again. Jensen walked towards him from the depths of the mirror, his silhouette growing larger as he came closer and closer. The amused, knowing look on the mirror man’s face faltered, though, as he came close enough for Jared to see the golden-green flecks of his eyes.

Jared waited on his knees, bare-chested, collared and ready. A soft belt lay between them on the floor, an invitation to the man in the mirror. He watched as Jensen silently looked over the offering, an expression of anticipation and hope on the man’s face.

He waited for Jensen to make a move, but nothing happened. Jared beckoned to the man, silently gesturing and nodding to let him know that it was okay. From inside the golden depths of the mirror, Jensen slowly shook his head, hands pressing flat against the glass barrier that kept them apart. Jared frowned and watched as Jensen slapped a hand to the glass, showing that he couldn’t break through, the barrier was solid and all too real. He felt his heart constrict in his chest, disappointment laced with a sorrow he hadn’t expected to feel.

Knowing that all his preparation was in vain, he stood and walked towards the mirror, placing a hand flat and perfectly in line with Jensen’s against the glass. Jensen gazed at the hand mirroring his own and smiled, taking a step back. Jared’s heart sunk again, this time with the knowledge that Jensen was still happy even though they couldn’t be together. Jensen just smiled softly and curled a finger at Jared, inviting him, calling him forward even though there was no place to go.

Suddenly the room darkened and the mirror itself began to glow, the glass itself emanating a deep gold radiance, as if it was drawing all the energy from its surroundings. He felt the surface of the mirror warm to his touch, heating under his palm until it felt like fevered skin. And it was softening, still firm but giving a little to his touch. The room darkened even more. Through the window Jared could see the lights of his neighbour’s houses flickering and dimming as the mirror sucked in energy harder and faster. The surface molding itself around his fingers and beaming out a glow that was like looking directly into an open flame, leaving an afterimage on Jared’s eyelids when he blinked.

He had a second to decide. Jensen’s beckoning was becoming more urgent, and the glow from the mirror was overwhelming, the surface heating to a point that was on the edge of being uncomfortable. Glancing back at the room, he saw nothing to stay for, a black room, empty of friends and lovers, a life filled with distractions. Inside the mirror was where he belonged. He felt it pulling him in and he didn’t want to resist any longer. One soft push on the surface and the glass rippled like water, he gasped as his arm slipped through up to the elbow. Jensen’s fingers locked with his own. No pressure, no pull, just a comforting touch, reassuring him with the lightest squeeze. He clung on tightly and without thinking, began to hold his breath.

Closing his eyes, Jared stepped forward. He let the soft, warm glass kiss his skin. Slipping over him, closing behind him with a quiet ‘pop’. Eyes still closed, he didn’t realize that he was still holding his breath until Jensen’s smooth, warm lips brushed against his own and he gasped in surprise.

“Welcome home, Jared.” The man in the mirror caressed his cheek and Jared opened his eyes, gazing at his partner with speechless awe. A glance back at the mirror showed him a shadowy world, a place that seemed unreal to him now. Jensen’s touch drew him forward, pulling him close into strong, warm arms.

Jared smiled, “Thank you, Master.”


End file.
